


Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Broadway, Gen, Mary Poppins - Freeform, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic.  He’s also set to music.  With the greatest of apologies to the Sherman brothers, who wrote the song, and Julie Andrews, who first sang it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from . Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic  
If he doesn’t get his way he often goes ballistic  
He thinks himself an expert on all matters linguistic  
Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic.

(Um-brella-brella-um-brella-bree)  
(Um-brella-brella-um-brella-bree)

When Mycroft was a little lad his brother said, “Oh, My  
I’ve got a lot of questions and they all start off with ‘Why?’”  
Mycroft rolled his eyes a bit and poured Sherlock his tea  
And said, “I know all the answers but I shan’t tell you ‘till you’re three.”

When someone wants to talk to you they might pick up a phone  
Mycroft kidnaps you off the street from where’er you roam  
Try to ask him where he works, but you’ll wonder what he meant  
By “I have a minor position in the British Government.”

Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic  
If he doesn’t get his way he often goes ballistic  
He thinks himself an expert on all matters linguistic  
Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic.

(Um-brella-brella-um-brella-bree)  
(Um-brella-brella-um-brella-bree)

One day Mycroft met his match in Jim Moriarty  
They had a little tete-a-tete and Jim went home by three.  
But Mycroft made an awful error, instead of gaining ground  
His pride gave Jim the upper hand, and made Sherlock leave town.

So if Mycroft Holmes is giving you any amount of grief  
Just remind him of Moriarty and you’ll soon have some relief.  
But you ought to watch your step when you are going home  
Mycroft controls the CCTVs and also mobile phones.

Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic  
If he doesn’t get his way he often goes ballistic  
He thinks himself an expert on all matters linguistic  
Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic.  
Yes, Mycroft Holmes is really rude and quite antagonistic!


End file.
